Sweet Revenge
by I am not a dumb blonde
Summary: Hermione gets revenge on the boy who broke her heart - but in a rather muggle way. Please review - it would be really appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked at her watch. 'He should be here by now' she thought to herself. She opened up her pocket mirror and looked at her reflection, smoothing the foundation down on her cheekbones and chin. She could not believe she was about to do this. Still, he had hurt her in so many ways.

This was her revenge.

She wanted to see him unhappy. She wanted him to feel heartbroken in exactly the same way.

"Hi, you finally made it." Hermione beamed at her companion.

"Of course" the figure replied.

"I always thought you hated me, the way you treated me in class…"

"Well" He said "Don't they always say that boys always like the girls they torment?" He brushed some hair off of her face and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Well, let's go. There is someone I want us to meet – as a couple." She smiled sweetly, as she grasped his hand and lead him towards the Three Broomsticks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's companion opened the door for her and led her in to the sweet smelling pub. The amount of time she used to spend in here with her old friends – how much she had learnt since then…

"What do you want to drink? You must be cold?" He asked her in a concerned manner.

"A butter beer please." She said, settling herself down into a comfortable armchair.

"I won't be a minute." He said to her reassuringly.

"Ok." She smiled at him, not noticing how striking his eyes were, until now.

No. She could not do this. She could not fall for him. This was just revenge. Not an affair of the heart…

The door slammed and a gust of freezing cold wind whipped into the room. She turned around.

It was them.

"Hey, here are the drinks." Her companion told her, not noticing how distracted she was at the entrance of the two visitors. He sat down and grabbed her hand "Now what was it you wanted to tell me?

The two figures both came further into the pub. He saw her. The slime ball that broke her heart finally saw her. With him.

"I wanted to tell you…" She cleared her throat "That I love you." She announced. Everybody stopped.

Hermione got up, grabbed his hand and walked up to them.

"Harry, _Ron…_" She glared at the lanky figure. "I would like you to meet my new boyfriend…Malfoy".

"Malfoy"

"Potter" He turned towards Ron "Looks like you lost out Weasley. Hermione is much prettier, than that ghastly girl, you cheated on Hermione with… who was it?"

"It doesn't matter now." Hermione said, smiling at Malfoy.

"I am in love with the greatest guy in the year."

She reached up to his mouth and kissed him sweetly. Making sure Ron would see every second of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron's POV

I could not believe what I was seeing. Hermione… with him…Why? Well. Obviously I knew why. I hurt her… No, that was an understatement, I broke her heart.

I had loved her so much, I still did.

It was all down to that one night – we were celebrating winning the Qidditch cup. I must have drank too much butter beer. The memory of that night was blurred into one – some girl coming up to me –then Hermione's devastated face.

What had I done?

Hermione's POV

I could still remember that night… The memory was as clear as tap water, but as painful as poison. Harry, Ron, Ginny, all the Quidditch team were celebrating in the common room.

Ron had broken up with lavender – thank goodness – the spoilt princess…

I thought I had a chance, to see if he saw me as more than a friend, now that precocious brat was gone. Everyone - including Malfoy, thought we were a couple. Everyone of course but Harry.

I saw him, he saw me, I smiled shyly… The next part… well… that, broke my heart.

He turned away and ignored me and turned his attentions to her… again.

I saw him bend his head down towards her. He kissed her – it seemed to last forever.

He looked up, turned around and looked at me with a grin on his face. He then did no more than wink and mouthed "Score".

My mouth fell open – my eyes blinded with tears. I turned around and ran out of the room.

I had finally felt what it was like to be heartbroken.


End file.
